


It's Always Been You

by IceLite1011



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Confused Kagami, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Kagami Taiga, hickeys at the end haha, sorry aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently Kagami has been feeling strange. What is this churning in his stomach he gets whenever he sees Kuroko with a certain Generation of Miracles former teammate? Is he jealous of Aomine? No. Impossible. That couldn't be.</p>
<p>  (Short KagaKuro story, my first fanfic, eek!! Cuteness and vanilla-scented fluff coming at the end! And I suck at summaries yep....)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters that appear in this fic!! All rights go to the great Tadatoshi Fujimaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Feeling

"Man...today's practice was even worse than usual." Hyuga mumbled as he flopped down on the bench in the basketball club's locker room at Seirin High. The other members groaned in agreement. Every part of their body was sore and trembling from exertion. Some headed off to the showers, while the rest simply sat on the bench with Hyuga, doubting that they could ever get up again.

Kagami opened his locker, grabbing a fresh set of clothes and a towel. He glanced over to the locker next to his, where a blue-haired boy stood, quietly sipping from his water bottle. Kagami gulped.

It was Kuroko.

Up until a few months ago Kagami wouldn't have given a second thought and simply left for the showers with the others. But recently he felt strange whenever he saw his petite teammate. 

He noticed every little detail about Kuroko, from how soft his light blue hair felt whenever he grabbed Kuroko's head, to the way he ate his daily meals at Maji Burger - first take a sip of vanilla shake, savor the flavor for a minute, and then take a bite out of one of Kagami's burgers. At first Kagami was just...acknowledging these little details about Kuroko, but gradually he came to see them as...

Cute.

It drove him crazy. The little jump in his stomach whenever Kuroko slipped out of his clothes to change and revealed his lean, pale chest, the blush that crept up his face whenever Kuroko offered one of his rare little half-smiles, the rush of energy and happiness he felt whenever he and Kuroko met eyes during practice as they scored point after point with Kuroko's passes and Kagami's dunks - it was all new to him. And it wasn't just because Kuroko was the best teammate Kagami could ask for.

Kagami knew he had fallen for the boy. Hard.

Take right now, for instance. Kuroko had finished drinking and was now beginning to take off his sweat-drenched basketball clothes. Kagami held his breath as he watched out of the corner of his eye - Kuroko lifted up his T-shirt to slowly reveal his lean, sculpted body (Kagami had always been fascinated by how Kuroko could be so thin yet still have a good balance of muscle), the slow curve of his back, and the expanse of flawless, milky skin. Kuroko's hair was still slightly damp with sweat, and his face was a bit red from hours of running around the court. His cheeks were adorably flushed and Kagami wanted to reach out and touch them, but he quickly restrained the thought. 

Arrgh, stop staring!!!! Kagami forced himself to turn away and change into his own clothes. He noticed that while he had been standing there dreamily, most of the team had left. Only the first-years were left. Furihata waved and tossed Kagami the keys to the club room. 

"See you guys tomorrow! I'll take care of the keys next time." Furihata called as he left with Kawahara and Fukuda.

"See ya," Kagami answered as he finished stuffing his belongings into his school bag. He turned towards Kuroko, who had thankfully finished changing and was now wearing his school uniform which showed minimal skin. "So you wanna go to Maji Burger?" Kagami asked. "The vanilla shakes are 50% off today." He knew Kuroko absolutely loved vanilla shakes; even when the team went to the fast-food joint to eat together, that was practically the only thing Kuroko ordered. Whenever it was the two of them Kagami always made Kuroko eat one of his burgers - the boy needed to eat more!

Kuroko looked up at him with his typical blank expression. "I'm sorry, I already promised Aomine-kun that I would meet him today. I'd be happy to go another time."

It felt as if Kuroko had jabbed him in the stomach. "O-oh, okay. Next time, then." He tried to say it without sounding hurt. He thought he sounded pretty convincing enough.

"Yes," Kuroko said softly, shouldering his bag and heading towards the door. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, so could you lock the club room and return the keys for me?"

"S-sure." Kagami answered, not meeting eyes with Kuroko. He felt those blue eyes that he had fallen for look at him for a few seconds before the door opened and closed with a click. 

Kuroko had left him.

"Dammit," Kagami murmered under his breath. This had been happening often lately - Kagami inviting Kuroko to Maji Burger after practice, and Kuroko turning him down because had had to "meet Aomine-kun." What the hell? What was so important about Aomine? He had hurt Kuroko. He had told him that his basketball would never win. He had made Kuroko cry. 

Kagami slammed his fist against his locker. He didn't want to believe it, but Aomine's words still haunted him. 

You'll never be good enough for him. 

Your light is too dim.

Damn, it hurt. Kagami knew he still had much to improve on. After the Tôô game Kagami's legs were killing him and he could barely walk properly, while Aomine still seemed to have enough energy left for another game. But even so, Kuroko had told him - I'm glad to have met you, Kagami-kun. Didn't that mean something? Was it all a lie? Was that gentle smile fake? Did Kuroko still feel a stronger connection with Aomine, his former light?

Was Kagami really not good enough for Kuroko?


	2. Nightmares Come True

Kagami had quickly gathered up his stuff and returned the club room keys to the staff room, closing the door with a slam that made the teachers inside jump. He couldn't help it, though. He was irritated as hell. He stormed his way to Maji Burger by himself, and the aura he was giving off must have been so terrifying that people practically dove out of his way on the sidewalk. Was he angry? Well, yes, he was, but it was more than that. He wasn't sniveling ridiculously, either though. He just felt...

Pain.

Pain at the thought of that Ahomine slinging an arm around Kuroko's shoulders, pain at the thought of Kuroko smiling fondly at his former teammate, and most of all pain at the possibility that Kuroko would leave him forever. Kagami just couldn't bear it.

He shoved the door to Maji Burger open. Thankfully there weren't that many customers - Kagami hated it when it was filled with those noisy brats from the high school nearby. He stalked up to the counter and said barely above a mumble, "Fifteen cheeseburgers." The nervous-looking girl at the register jumped and squeaked "R-right away!" as she turned around and hurriedly prepared a tray.

When his food was ready Kagami slumped down at his usual table by the window. He liked this spot as soon as he first came into Maji Burger. The window next to it looked out to the basketball court that was nearby. Sometimes there would be younger boys playing fun games of 3-on-3 with each other, and it always made Kagami smile to see the orange ball being passed around cheerful faces. It made him love basketball even more. Sometimes, if Kuroko was with him, after eating they would go to that court and play for awhile. Kagami never got bored of watching Kuroko's focused face as he passed the ball to him, each pass filled with trust and friendship and...

Dammit. Kagami thought about Kuroko again.

Kagami angrily bit into one of his burgers and chewed, trying not to think about Kuroko. He decided to watch the basketball court across the street to keep his mind off of the blue-haired teen. There were two courts, and both were occupied. On one court, some students were playing 3-on-3. They had piled up their bags and blazers on a bench and looked like they were having the time of their life. A tall black-haired boy dunked the ball pretty impressively, and his friends clapped, bumping fists with him cheerfully. The scene made Kagami smile to himself as he turned his attention to the other court. 

Two boys were standing on the three-point line, one much shorter than the other. It looked like they were talking about shooting. The taller of the two had the ball, and he shot the ball into the hoop effortlessly. It was a formless shoot; it looked as if the boy had simply chucked the ball out of nowhere, but it sluiced cleanly through the hoop. Kagami was impressed as he dazedly continued to watch. The shorter boy picked up the ball as it bounced back and stepped a bit closer to the hoop. It looked as if he was unsure of himself. The boy slowly got into position, slightly bent his knees, and shot. The ball arced smoothly through the air, and after trembling on the rim for a few seconds, it fell through the hoop. 

Kagami figured that the taller boy was teaching the shorter one how to shoot; there was nothing too impressive about that one after all. He couldn't see the smaller boy's face, but the taller one sure looked happy as he ruffled his friend's light blue hair. It looked oddly familiar.

Wait...light blue hair?

Kuroko...

Kuroko?!!!

Kagami almost choked on his burger as he shook his head and stared hard out the window. Yes, it was a bit far but he could clearly make out Kuroko's slim form clothed in his Seirin uniform. He ducked his head as the taller boy - Aomine - continued to run his hand through Kuroko's hair. Kagami couldn't believe it. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed who the two boys were - Kuroko and Aomine. How could he not have recognized Aomine's short, midnight-blue hair and dark complexion? But more importantly, at the moment Aomine had stopped ruffling Kuroko's hair and had now slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulders. The two turned around slightly as Kuroko tried to duck out of the way, but the slight angle change was all Kagami needed to see Kuroko's face full-on.

And it was smiling.

Kuroko's lips were turned upwards, his cheeks a rosy pink and his eyes looking genuinely happy. Kagami had never seen that kind of expression on Kuroko's face before. He was beautiful. No, Kuroko was gorgeous.

But that smile wasn't meant for him.

It was for Aomine.

Kuroko's Teiko friend, his former teammate, and his former light.

Kagami couldn't take it anymore as he shoved back his chair and dumped his unfinished meal into the trash. He stormed out of the store and ran full-speed for his house. His emotions welled up in his throat as he tried to hold back his thoughts, but he couldn't.

Kuroko had chosen Aomine. He had smiled - genuinely smiled - at Aomine. Kagami knew it. Kuroko had probably realized that Aomine was so much better for him as a light - that was why he ditched Kagami to play basketball with Aomine. 

Kuroko had left him for real.

That last thought was enough to push Kagami over the limit as the tears fell. He had somehow made it to his front door in one piece, and he locked the door behind him, not even turning on the lights. He cried and cried and cried until his red eyes ran dry. It was horrible. His worst nightmare had come true. The pain wracked his body so much he was gasping for breath. He doubled over on the floor as one last sob escaped his exhausted body. He had come to a realization.

He had not only lost his shadow, but the love of his life as well.


	3. Breaking Point

The next day Kagami felt like absolute crap. His limbs felt like they were weighed down with bricks. His eyes were so dry and crusty around the edges that he could barely open them properly. But most of all his heart hurt. It hurt so much to remember seeing Kuroko with Aomine, with a smile on his face that Kagami had never seen before.

The clock on his nightstand read 7:00. It was Saturday, so they didn't have school, but basketball practice started from 8:30. He would have to get a move on if he didn't want Coach Riko to explode at him. Kagami dragged himself out of bed; he dimly remembered crumpling onto the covers and falling asleep like that, still in his jersey. He trudged to the bathroom and climbed into the shower, not caring that the water was lukewarm and he forgotten to lay out a towel and new set of clothes like he usually did. He was too out of it, and stood blankly under the stream of water much longer than usual.

Somehow he managed to make it to the gym on time, his only breakfast a can of coffee from the school's vending machine. He didn't notice the stares from his teammates in the locker room as he changed into his basketball clothes.

"What's up with Kagami?" Hyuga whispered to Koganei, the two of them eyeing the redhead worriedly. "He looks tired," Koganei replied, glancing at Mitobe, who nodded in agreement. "Maybe Kuroko'll know..." Hyuga trailed off, deciding to leave Kagami alone in peace as he motioned for the other second years to follow him. 

Left alone, Kagami breathed in deeply. He couldn't let anyone know his feelings, especially not Kuroko. He had to suck it up already. It wasn't like he and Kuroko were even...well, together. He was whining over nothing. Yes, that was it. He just had to act like nothing had happened. Kagami grabbed his water bottle and towel and headed to the gym, repeating those thoughts to himself over and over like a mantra. When he entered the gym, the team was already there, except for the Coach. There were only a few more minutes until practice started. The first years were lightly passing the ball around in a circle, chatting casually, while the second years were sitting on the floor focused on the newest issue of Basketball Monthly. And, near the door, sitting on a bench and reading, was Kuroko.

Kagami gulped, the pain in his chest immediately returning. Kuroko had on his typical blank expression, the happy smile gone. He looked up, sensing someone looking at him, and met eyes with Kagami. The redhead stiffened as Kuroko put his book down and walked over, a slightly quizzical expression on his face.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun. Are you alright? Hyuga-senpai mentioned that you seemed tired." Kagami tried not to look at Kuroko's worried eyes, as much as he wanted to lose himself in those clear blue irises. He was so close to melting. But then an image of Aomine's tanned arm on Kuroko's slender shoulders rushed into his head. "It's nothing." Kagami spat out, his voice filled with much more venom than he intended. Kuroko frowned as he immediately noticed that something was wrong, his brow furrowing. Kagami quickly faced away from him; so much for pretending. He was terrible at lying.

Kuroko had opened his mouth to say something when the Coach rushed in through the door, her hair clipped messily away from her face. "Sorry I'm late! I had to speak with the teacher about our schedule. Let's warm up!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly started to jog around the gym to warm up. "Kagam-" Kuroko started, but Kagami turned away and went to join the others, leaving a puzzled Kuroko alone. He just couldn't face his shadow. It was too much. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to focus on getting his system up and running. It was going to be a long day.

*******

"Kagami-kun!!!! Kuroko-kun!!!!" The coach blew her whistle furiously as she rushed over to the two boys sprawled on the gym floor. The other members headed over as well, exchanging worried whispers. This had never happened before.

The team had split into two groups and were having a practice match against each other. They noticed during their normal drills that Kagami and Kuroko weren't talking, which was unusual, but they were sure the two would sync as soon as they started playing a game. Kuroko and Kagami were put in Team A, so they could practice their pass combinations. But something was definitely off. It was as if Kagami had reverted back to his old self--storming headfirst towards the goal by himself, not sensing anyone around him or using the intricate pass courses the team had built up over months of practice. Even Kuroko couldn't make a clear pass to him, since Kagami was never waiting for it. The coach was growing irritated; something was obviously wrong with the two, but what? She couldn't have them dragging their problems into basketball. Just then Team B scored, and Hyuga, who was on Team A, grabbed the ball. "Counter!" he called, and passed the ball to Kagami. Kagami caught the ball with both hands, gripping it tightly, and moved in for a counterattack. Suddenly, he felt himself slam into something, or specifically, someONE. "Argh!" Kagami felt himself falling backwards, and then pain ricocheted up his back as he landing on the floor with a thud. He looked angrily at whoever had caused him to fall, and almost gasped when he saw the pale, lean figure crumpled on the ground.

Kuroko.

"Are you guys okay?!" Tsuchida yelled worriedly, kneeling down next to Kuroko, who had his hand over his nose and mouth. Blood seeped between his fingers and dripped onto his shorts. It seemed that the ball or Kagami's hand had slammed full-force onto Kuroko's face as Kagami had whipped around for the counterattack. "I...I'm alright," Kuroko answered, but the pain in his voice was obvious. "Tch," Kagami didn't reply, and tried to sit up, his tailbone screaming in agony. Although the team members were worried for the two boys, the coach was plain furious.

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, what the hell?!" she yelled, making the boys jump. "You two have been completely out of sync today! I don't know what happened between the two of you but I can't have all of this in a match! Bumping into your teammates and hurting each other is just about the worst thing you can do!" The whole team fell silent, then Coach Riko sighed, her voice softening a bit. "Just...go clean up, okay? Kuroko-kun, make sure the bleeding stops before you come back into the game. The two of you better sort out your problems soon." And with that, the coach blew her whistle, ushering Kagami and Kuroko to the locker rooms with a first aid kit while the rest of the team re-split into two teams and resumed the game.


	4. A Turn of Tears

An awkward silence hung heavily over the two boys sitting in the locker room, Kagami sitting on the bench in the middle of the room with his head in his hands, and Kuroko standing at his locker, pressing one of his towels against his bleeding nose. They had been like this for a few minutes already, after Kuroko had silently washed his face at the sink and Kagami just stood by, watching awkwardly. He felt terrible for not doing anything for his teammate, but he just couldn't bring himself to act. The image of Aomine and Kuroko together was practically burned onto his vision. He couldn't get rid of it.

After another awkward minute, Kuroko peeled the towel away from his face, small spots of blood seeped into the fabric. The bleeding had mostly stopped, and Kagami let out a tiny sigh of relief in his mind. Kuroko turned towards the redhead and spoke.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Kagami-kun. I should've been more careful." His voice was so soft, and it was so sincere that Kagami could hardly stand it. 

"Forget it." He answered tightly, and immediately regretted it after seeing the flash of hurt on Kuroko's face. Kagami knew he was acting like shit, but he didn't feel like himself. It was as if he wanted Kuroko to feel the pain he had felt. To be rejected by someone precious.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko tried again. "Would you like to go to Maji Burger after practice today? Maybe you'll feel better after eating your favorite cheeseburgers." He offered a smile, but it trembled on his face. Kuroko's face looked so damn hopeful. Kagami wanted to smile too, to scream yes and pull the blue-haired boy into a tight hug. But he felt as if he were being controlled by that stupid image in his brain. His next words didn't even sound like his own voice.

"...Maji Burger, huh? Weird that you suddenly wanna go today. Oh wait, maybe that's because we haven't gone there recently, because you've ditched me for that Aomine for the past three weeks???" He spit his words out like daggers, and he glared at Kuroko with a hatred he'd never felt before. 

...Hatred? No. He could never hate Kuroko. Never. Then what was this pain squeezing at his chest?

Kuroko physically drew back, a hurt expression on his face. "W-what?" Kuroko's normally steady voice trembled, sounding genuinely confused. "Kagami-kun, what are you saying?" He looked like he didn't have a clue what Kagami was saying. That did it.

"Every single time," Kagami growled, standing up from the bench with so much force that it shifted from its original position. "Every fucking time," he hissed, stalking towards Kuroko, who continued backing up in fear until his back hit the lockers. "You turned me down. For Aomine." Kagami felt his throat clogging up, and his eyes burning with hot tears. He couldn't hold them back anymore. He knew Kuroko had chosen Aomine from the start; he was just being kind and thought of Kagami of a good friend.

"N-no..." Kuroko stuttered, pressed up against the metal door as if trying to blend in with it. His cool composture was starting to crumble as well. "I-it wasn't for Aomine-kun, it..." 

"THEN WHAT, KUROKO?!! WHY DID YOU FUCKING TURN ME DOWN TIME AFTER TIME AFTER TIME?" Kagami yelled and grabbed Kuroko's t-shirt, pulling the slender boy slightly towards him, tears spilling down his face. His blazing red eyes bored into terrified wide blue ones. He lowered his shaking voice, loosening his grip on the white fabric. "I saw you with him. Smiling. You've never smiled like that around me. You've never even asked me to help with your shooting, but you go out of your way to get a former teammate to meet up with you. I know you like his light better than mine. I get it. So just stop pretending and fucking say it." Kagami was breathing hard, shocked with himself for spilling all his thoughts out so easily. He glanced down at Kuroko, who had gone limp in his grip, his neck slumped downwards so his pale blue bangs covered his face. That was when he noticed that the small boy was trembling, his hands curled into fists at his sides.

"That's not true..." Kuroko finally said after a few seconds of silence. "It was all for you, Kagami-kun!" he cried, whipping his head up to meet Kagami's eyes, and the redhead was shocked to see tears welling up in Kuroko's crystal-blue eyes. He...was crying? Wait...for him? Kagami couldn't reply for a while as he simply took in Kuroko's shaky breaths, the way his chest twitched every time a small sob escaped the bluenette. Then Kuroko started to speak, his bangs falling forward to cover his eyes once again.

"Ever since the game with Aomine-kun's team...I felt awful. My passing skills were not enough to win against their strength. I thought I was holding you and the team back. I promised myself that I would become stronger. So I asked Aomine-kun to teach me how to shoot. I wanted to surprise you...to see your happy face just for me. I...I was selfish. I felt terrible each time I had to turn you down. And yesterday...when I finally succeeded for the first time, I was so happy...Happy because I thought I could show you my improvement and you would be equally happy. I...I just wanted to see...your smile." 

Kuroko was basically gasping for breath by the time he was done, speaking between silent sobs. Kagami was completely astonished, his fist unconciously uncurled from Kuroko's shirt and dropped limply by his side. He didn't think he had ever heard Kuroko talk so much at once. But more importantly...what Kuroko just said sounded unbelievable. 

Kuroko had been doing all that...for Kagami?

To see his smile?

...Did Kuroko feel the same way as Kagami did?


	5. A New Warmth

"Wh-what...?" Kagami said, barely above a whisper. He stared down at Kuroko, who was now flushed and panting slightly. He had slumped back against the locker, not meeting Kagami's eyes. The redhead couldn't believe what he had just heard.

I wanted to see your happy face. 

I just wanted to see your smile.

It was like a dream. All these months Kagami had been yearning to see Kuroko's genuine smile, one that was free and without his usual expressionless guard. When Kagami had seen Kuroko smiling with Aomine at the basketball court the day before, he had been sure that Kuroko would never show that kind of face around him, only around Aomine, his former light. But now...? All the pain and rejection that had been building up in Kagami's chest seemed to melt away.

They had simply wanted the same thing - to see their teammate's smile.

Kagami had been a jerk. He hadn't trusted Kuroko, who he knew would never betray him or leave him behind. And he had just made the love of his life cry. A huge jerk. The redhead suddenly couldn't hold back anymore. He stepped forward, reaching his arms out and taking Kuroko by surprise. He grabbed the bluenette's shoulders and pulled him into a fierce hug. Kagami could feel Kuroko's surprised, quick breaths against his collarbone, quick little puffs of warmth on his shirt. The pale boy's arms hung limply against his sides in shock. Kagami buried his own head in the crook of Kuroko's neck, leaning down so that his lips were next to Kuroko's ear. 

"Kuroko...I'm so sorry." Kagami muttered, feeling new tears welling up. He felt the petite body against his shiver, but he kept going. "I didn't trust you. I saw one little scene and jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have lashed out at you. I should've listened. I'm sorry." He let out a shaky breath, the tears falling and seeping onto Kuroko's white t-shirt. He tightened his grip around the boy. He was such a fool. He could only hope that Kuroko would forgive him.

"Ka...g...m...kun..." Kagami was shocked to feel Kuroko's arms suddenly wind around him, gripping tightly around the back of his neck. The bluenette still had his face buried in Kagami's shoulder, so his words were muffled. "Don't apologize...Bakagami..." He lifted his face and looked right into Kagami's eyes, a smile breaking out on his face even though his clear blue eyes were blurred with tears and his cheeks were flushed red. Somehow this broken Kuroko was so much more beautiful than the Kuroko had had seen on the street court yesterday. And this time, Kagami knew that this face was meant for him.

"Kuroko..." his voice dropped an octave, turning his face so that his lips rested against Kuroko's ear again. He felt his emotions swell in his stomach, traveling up to his throat and making his heart hammer in his chest. The words tumbled out in one warm breath before he could stop them.

"I like you..." Kagami breathed in Kuroko's ear, his arms still wound tightly around the slender frame. He felt Kuroko jerk in surprise, and could feel the warmth radiating from his neck as the pale boy's face heated up, blushing furiously. It only took a moment before Kuroko let out a tiny sob, his grip on Kagami's neck tightening as he whispered,

"I like you, too...Kagami-kun..."

And Kagami's heart soared.

They stayed locked in each other's arms for a few seconds more, before Kagami pulled back reluctantly and stepped even closer to the blushing bluenette. He was so full of love for the boy in front of him that his chest hurt, but in a new, different way. Not full of rejection or hurt. Just full of love. He carefully, slowly, placed one hand on Kuroko's back and one behind his head so the boy knew what was coming. Kagami leaned in, and to his surprise Kuroko did as well, without a moment of hesitation as he rose on his toes to meet Kagami halfway.

Their lips met, and they instantly melted into each other. Kagami was sure he had never been happier in his life. Kuroko's lips were so soft...so smooth...so warm, he never wanted to let them go. Kuroko tasted sweet, like the vanilla milkshakes that he loved. Kagami ran his fingers through baby-blue hair, each strand as smooth and soft as the pale pink lips. He felt a new warmth spread from his head to his toes as he felt the petite body move against his, as two arms wrapped themselves around his neck once more. He could feel Kuroko's heart fluttering against his chest, where his own heart was racing just as fast. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity yet only a few seconds at the same time. Kagami lost himself in those loving cerulean eyes.

They finally had to break apart for air. Somehow during the kiss the two had slumped down onto the cold tile floor, Kuroko sprawled in Kagami's lap. As they panted against each other, Kuroko slowly leaned against Kagami's chest, nestling his head against Kagami's warm neck. The feeling of Kuroko's smooth cheek against his skin almost made Kagami jump, but he contained the shiver of excitement that shot down his spine and wrapped his arms tightly around Kuroko once more. He savored Kuroko's warmth, the weight of his teammate...no, boyfriend...on his leg, the slow breathing against his neck. They stayed like that in bliss for a minute more, when Kuroko finally shifted and pressed his lips against Kagami's neck, causing the redhead to shiver. Kagami could feel Kuroko smiling...goddamn smiling...into his neck as his lips moved against his skin.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko breathed, his warm voice full of love and trust. 

"...Mm?" Kagami muttered, resting his chin against Kuroko's upper back. "What is it?"

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko repeated softly, barely above a whisper, but his next words were clear as day.

"It's always been you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYAAAAA!!!!!!! I DID IT!!!! I just wrote my very first kiss scene.....between two boys, at that!!! And what better pairing to use to celebrate my very first than KagaKuro???!!!!!  
> I was literally squealing while writing this...who knew writing this kinda stuff could be so embarrassing for the writer...? x3 Now I REALLY respect the authors who are able to write smut (#^_^#)
> 
> Anyways the actual plot ends here, but next up is the epilogue. It's just a little happy something to wrap up the story, so keep your eyes open for it!! :)


	6. ~Epilogue~

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko gently shook his boyfriend's shoulder, sighing when the redhead didn't move an inch. They would have to get a move-on if they didn't want to be late for morning practice. Kuroko swung his legs out of the bed and stretched, running a hand through his matted blue hair. Today's bedhead is particularly bad, he thought to himself, and he knew the reason why, too. The thought made a furious blush creep across his cheeks.

It had been three weeks since the incident in the locker room, but there weren't any glaring changes in their routine. They went to school together, ate lunch together, walked home together, and sometimes stopped by Maji together. Really, nothing had changed from when they weren't going out, and apparently Kagami hadn't liked that. So when they were partnered together to work on a science project, and Kuroko had suggested that he sleep over at Kagami's house so they could work on it, well, things had escalated from there.

A shiver shot through Kuroko as he thought back to last night; the way Kagami had pushed him down onto the bed, intimidating yet still gentle. The way his large, warm hands cupped Kuroko's face and those burning red eyes bored into his. The way Kagami's voice was an octave lower than usual when he said, "I've been holding out for three frickin' weeks. I'm not gonna wait any longer." And finally the way Kagami's lips felt when they pressed harshly against Kuroko's, making his chest burn hot and his toes curl. They didn't get much sleep that night, to say the least.

Kuroko smiled down at Kagami, whose arms were still curled as if Kuroko was sleeping beside him. His usually scowling face was peaceful, his breathing steady. But he wasn't going to wake up if Kuroko kept looking at him, so he had to resort to drastic measures. Smiling mischievously, Kuroko bent down and pressed his lips against Kagami's, sending tingles down his own back as he gripped the boy's hair with his fingers. He knew Kagami had woken up when his head suddenly jerked back, and Kuroko released his hold. He hid another smile when he saw Kagami's tomato-red face and wide eyes.

"K-Kuroko?!" the redhead sputtered, looking downright confused. "Y-you..."

"Good morning, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, reverting to his deadpan expression. "Please hurry up, we will be late for morning practice." He started to push himself off the bed, but was abruptly stopped when a strong hand curled around his wrist and yanked back. He felt himself fall back and land against a strong, sculpted chest. Startled, he looked up to see his boyfriend staring down at him, the blush gone from his face and his expression serious.

"You can't just leave me hanging like that, Kuroko." A silky voice whispered in his ear, making the bluenette shiver. Kuroko tried to cling to his senses, but found himself slowly falling into the warm embrace and the loving red eyes.

"We...we will be late...Coach will be angry with us..."

"That can wait." Kagami cut him off as he closed the distance between their lips.

******************************

"Kuroko-kun, are you alright?" Riko asked the bluenette at school. It was lunchtime, and they happened to be next to each other in line at the school cafeteria.

Kuroko blinked, confused. "Pardon?"

"Kagami-kun sent a text saying that you weren't feeling well this morning, and that he was taking care of you so that's why you two were absent from morning practice today."

Realization hit him. Kagami had told him later on that he had "taken care" of their absence. It had totally slipped his mind that they had, er, completely skipped practice altogether. He felt his cheeks burn as a memory of that morning flashed through his mind.

"Ah...yes. Thank you. I'm feeling much better, so I will definitely be able to attend practice after school." He replied politely, and then quickly turned away to hide his face. "Oh, I see. That's good..." Riko trailed off, sensing something was off. She did have a hunch, but she hadn't discussed it with anyone yet. Frankly, she thought it was hard to believe herself, but the way Kagami and Kuroko acted around each other recently was definitely different from usual. The little brushes of fingertips, one of them glancing at the other with a light blush on their cheeks, the smaller gap between them when they walked together. Heck, they probably didn't even notice the changes themselves, but Riko's sharp observation skills alerted her quickly.

It was almost Kuroko's turn in line and he handed the lunch lady his food ticket. As he turned sideways to hand in the slip of paper, Riko happened to catch a glimpse of the side of his neck. It was just a second, but she saw it as clear as day - a dark red spot smack in the middle of the column of creamy white skin. A smirk broke out on her face in an instant. She was right! Kagami had given Kuroko a damn hickey (and a pretty big one, at that)! But she still wanted to confirm the fact.

After Kuroko had received his lunch and the coach had handed in her food ticket, he sensed that the coach was staring, so he looked back quizzically. "Is something the matter, Coach?" There was a small smirk on her lips that made him feel incredibly uneasy.

"Oh, nothing, Kuroko-kun. I just happened to notice something on your neck...did you get bitten by a bug or something?" she drawled out, eyeing the dark red spot. A blush immediately exploded across the poor bluenette's cheeks as he stammered out, "I-I'm not sure, I didn't notice, I'll go check right nowthankyoucoach..." and quickly scuttled away with his tray, barely getting his last words out properly. Riko couldn't help it, she just had to laugh to herself.

She knew it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's a wrap!!! My first fanfic is finally completed!! Thank you soooooo much to everyone who has read this fic til the end; I really enjoyed writing this and will definitely write more KagaKuro stuff in the future! <3 I love those two!!!! *huggles Kagamin and Kurokocchi*


End file.
